Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub that can have an open front and at least partially defines a treating chamber into which items, such as kitchenware, glassware, and the like, can be placed to undergo a washing operation. At least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes can be provided within the tub. A spraying system with multiple sprayers can be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes.
The dishwasher can be provided with a door assembly, which can be pivotally mounted to the tub and that selectively closes the open front. The door assembly can include a panel defining a door front. A console can be included in the door assembly and can define or be coupled with various features for user interaction with the dishwasher. Such features can include, but are not limited to, a user interface, control buttons, an external handle, a pocket handle, and a door top surface. Such a console can be provided in at least two parts. In the case that the console is provided as two parts, there is often a pocket panel that is adhered to the front panel, and a console cap or fascia assembly that encloses the door from the top or can be provided as a user interface along the door top surface. This results in the need to use adhesive to join the two portions of the console, as well as to join the console pieces to the door front panel. This results in an assembly process requiring the use of adhesive, an added cost, as well as increased time and complexity.